


Tale as Old as Time

by parkrstark



Series: Rysposito AUs [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: ABC Challenge, Absent Parents, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bullying, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Gen, High School, M/M, Reading, Summer, dead beat dads, javi's mom is a saint tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is story of two boys who didn't know how much they needed each other until they did. As time goes by, they both slowly fall and realize thee's more to love than friendship.</p><p>Rysposito AU (Kev and Javi meet as kids) told through the ABC Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> __
> 
> " **I love you**  
>  for all that **you are,**  
>  all that **you have been,**  
>  and all **you're yet to be."**  
> 

**_abrasion(n)- an area damaged by scraping or wearing away._ **

Javier shuffled his feet across the schoolyard with his books held loosely at his side. He didn’t like this new school. he didn’t want to move here in the first place, but once his father slipped out on them his mother wanted to start a new life somewhere else.

His mother told him to do his best and make friends, but there weren’t many friendly third graders in his class. There was only one boy with the bluest eyes Javier had ever seen that wasn’t overly obnoxious at all during the day, but that was because he sat in the front of the class alone with no one to instigate trouble.

It really didn’t help that he transferred to this school halfway through the second semester, everyone else had their clique and wasn’t looking for any new members. Javier didn’t really mind at all, he let the rest of the school do what they wanted and he did what he wanted; it was simple.

That is until he caught a certain group of sixth grade boys pushing around the quiet boy with the bright blue eyes in his class around.

“You’re such a dork, Kevin.” One of the bullies laughed in a haughty manner before shoving the younger boy’s shoulder roughly into the stone wall. Javier didn’t like the fact that these bullies knew Kevin’s name; that meant that they did this often. Those bastards.

“I’m sorry,” Kevin mumbled softly pulling at a loose thread of his sweater with his head down; his chin pressed against his chest.

“I don’t care. You gave my little brother all the wrong answers to his homework and he failed it. I know you knew the correct ones. I bet you got a 100.” Well, the kid wasn’t stupid, if Javier were him he’d do the same thing.

One of the other boys that was rummaging through his backpack shoved a piece of paper into his friend’s hands. “You bet.”

The bully scowled and shoved Kevin to the ground. Kevin looked up just in time to see his bag of books dumped over his head; the book he was currently reading painfully bounced off his forehead before falling to the ground amongst his papers and books.

Javier strutted over to the commotion and caught the bullies by surprise after connecting his solid fist into his back, “Leave him alone, jerks.”

The three bullies turned around and puffed out their chests, but Javier wasn’t intimidated at all. “What’d you say, midget?”

“Leave him alone, asshole.” Javier pushed him out of the way so he could kneel besides Kevin and help him up. Javier wasn’t a weak boy, his older cousins were always wrestling around, so he was able to make the bully stumble back into one of his friends. They were too bust mumbling about how a little kid, barely 9 years old had cursed on the school grounds. Javier rolled his eyes at their immaturity.

He growled and pushed himself up straight to regain some of his dignity before kicking a mix of pebbles and dirt onto the two boys on the ground. Kevin brought up his hands to cover his face, but Javier barely flinched and said, “Get outta here.”

The bully scoffed and said to Kevin before leaving, “Just wait until you don’t have your little bodyguard to protect you, I’ll teach you your lesson.”

Javier threw back one more promising threat as he watched them stalk away. He then turned to the boy next to him with a much softer expression, “You have a little cut on your forehead.”

Kevin raised his fingers to the small gash that was barely bleeding; mostly a bruise, “I’ll clean it up when I get home.”

“Will your parents get worried? I know my Momma would.” Javier’s eyebrows furrowed.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders as he began to pick up his books, “I have a big family, they probably won’t notice, y’know?”

Javier felt sorry for this little boy; his mother had explained to him back when his father left that not all families are perfect and they come in all shapes and sizes. Javier couldn't help the sympathy that tinged his heart when he remembered how he felt when his mother told him they were one of those "broken families" and didn't want Kevin to be alone and feel the same. Javier helped him pick up the rest of his papers and said, “You wanna come over to my house...my Momma wouldn’t mind. In fact, I think she’d love to see me bring home a friend and especially one that she can give a band aid to.” Javier laughed, “I don’t let her baby me anymore.”

Kevin hugged his backpack close to his chest and nodded with a small smile, “I’d like that.”

Javier jumped to his feet pulling Kevin to his feet beside him, “Then come on then, momma has some cookies waiting for us.”

Javier and Kevin walked to the former's house, shoulder to shoulder, trading their past lives of abandonment and isolation to eternal friendship and love.


	2. Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Busy- (adj.) having a great deal to do  
>  (v.) keep occupied_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are in like 6th/7th grade here.

 

“Kevin,” Javier groaned bouncing his handball against the Irishman’s bed board again and again.

Kevin barely looked up from his book and rolled his eyes at his best friend, “Shut up, Javi, I said let me finish this chapter.”

Javier groaned even louder this time and threw Kevin’s pillow from under his head to try and smack the book out of his friend’s hand. Earlier, he forced Kevin off his bed into his desk chair once his mother let him up in his room. “That was like…”

“Only twelve minutes ago, Javi.” Kevin threw the pillow off his lap and returned to his reading.

“Your book will be here all night, the sun will not. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Kev, but we need the sun to play stickball.” Javier sat up on the bed and walked over to Kevin and stood over his shoulder watching Kevin read.

Kevin read silently for a few moments before he turned around to look up at Javier, “Can I help you?”

Javier shook his head but didn’t move, “Don’t mind me, man, finish your chapter.”

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows, “Are you just going to stand there reading over my shoulder?”

Javier rested his hands on the chair and nodded, “I’ll just wait for you to finish and then we’ll head out.” When Kevin didn’t go back to his reading, Javier waved his hands gesturing the thick book in his hands. “Go on.”

Kevin didn’t even try to go back into his reading; Javier had already ripped him from his concentration so he rolled his eyes with a sigh and saved his spot in the book. “Alright, Javier, let’s go. You win.” He tossed his book to the desk and stood up.

Javier grinned innocently and tossed Kevin his mitt before the two went down the steps, arguing the whole way over who got last licks.

 

 


	3. Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**carry-(v.) support and move (someone or something) from one place to another.** _

“Javi, hurry up.” Kevin grunted from the other end of the dresser that he and Javi were carrying up the stairs. It was starting to get heavy and it really didn’t help that Kevin was the one walking backwards.

 

“I’m going as fast as I can, Kevin. Jeez,” Javier panted, feeling just as worn out as his friend was from the first half of steps they already scaled.

 

Kevin grunted as he painfully clipped his ankle on a the step, “We could ask my Dad.” He offered.

 

Javier shook his head, “He’s always too busy for your ‘stupid questions’. What makes you think he’ll help now?”

 

Kevin looked away from his friend with a small shrug of his shoulders, “This isn’t for me though so it’s not pointless, --”

 

Javier abruptly dropped his side of the dresser causing Kevin to follow suit with a surprised but muted yelp. Javier narrowed his eyes at Kevin and said, “Stop.” He shook his head, “Just because your father doesn’t care about something doesn’t mean it’s pointless. If you like it, then screw everyone else, Kev, especially him.” He scoffed, “My father left me when I was three and yours couldn’t care less about you. Do you know what that means?”

 

Kevin traced his finger along the top of the dresser and remained quiet.

 

Javier was not going to give up that easy, “Kevin,” He repeated his best friend’s name with more force behind the word, begging him to listen to what he had to say, “Do you know what that means?”

 

Kevin finally looks with a shrug of his shoulders, “No.”

 

“It means that we don’t need our Daddies to come help us. They weren’t there for us, never were, but we still turned out great. So fuck them.” Javier smirked lightly. “We’ll get this friggin’ dresser into Mama’s bedroom without them just like we’ve gone our first 15 years of our life without them.”

 

Javier was glad to see a small smile etch on Kevin’s face as they finished the last of their climb. Soon enough they were setting the large piece of furniture across from Momma Esposito’s bed as she thanked them, “Thank you so much, boys. I knew you two could get it up here for me.”

 

Javier exchanged a satisfied smile with Kevin before turning back to his mother, “Thanks, Momma, Kevin made me practically drag the thing up the stairs by myself but we managed.”

 

“Hey,” Kevin pouted from his side of the dresser. His eyes locked with Momma Esposito’s and he knew that she knew her son fibbed by the slight smile she gave him.

 

“Go help yourselfs to the cookies I made for you two, they’re on the kitchen table.” She rubbed the top of Kevin’s head before the boys had a chance to race each other to the mouth watering snacks.

 

She smiled as she watched her boys shove each other down the steps; grateful that they had found each other to fill the holes in their hearts.

 

 


	4. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Danger- (n) the possibility of suffering harm or injury._

“Javi, this is probably the stupidest thing you’ve ever suggested.” Kevin said, but never slowed his run behind his friend.

“No, this is the best idea I’ve ever had.” Javier called over his shoulder as they continued to run through the trees, avoiding any overhung branches. 

Kevin huffed to show some sort of disagreement, but they both knew he was excited. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush that had him going or maybe it was just the fact this was the first time since last week that Kevin had seen anything outside the four walls of his bedroom.

Earlier that day, Javier climbed the tree that lead to Kevin’s window and told him that he would be waiting for him outside his window at 1:00 am. At first, Kevin was hesitant because if his father caught him sneaking out he’d be in so much trouble, but after Javier convinced him to “live a little” Kevin complied. 

Which is why they were running through the woods behind their houses towards a small lake that Javier found. “C’mon, Kev, we’re almost there!” 

“I’m right behind you,” Kevin answered in a loud whisper as he closed the distance between him and his friend. 

Javier shot him a smile before taking a sharp turn leading Kevin to a small lake just like he said. It was surrounded by large branches and bushes, hidden to the naked eye unless you were looking for it. 

Kevin kneeled besides the it and ran his fingers over the water that was illuminating from the moonlight. “How’d you find this, Javi?”

Javier was already toeing off his sneakers with a small shrug, “Last week when your dad wouldn’t let you leave the house I was bored.”

Kevin turned his head with raised eyebrows, “I’m still not allowed to leave the house, Javier.” 

The Latino gave him a wink before stripping out of his t-shirt, “Exactly, but your dad’ll never know.”

Kevin rolled his eyes and followed him in taking off his clothes down to his boxers. He wrapped his arms around his chest with a small shiver, “It’s chilly out, is swimming in a lake really a good idea?”

“We already went through this, Kev, it’s an amazing idea.” He grinned before climbing up the tree closest to the lake edge and catapulting into the peaceful water. He sprang upwards, ripples expanding from where his body collided with the cold water. 

Kevin smiled watching him wave him over, “God, Javier, you are crazy.” But he followed Javier’s climb up the tree and dropped into the water just behind Javier. The cold water hit him like a ton of bricks, but he didn’t complain once as he and Javi swam around the lake until their lips were blue. 

It turns out they only lasted an hour and a half in the water until it was too cold to bear and they spent the next few hours laying down on the grass as they dried off. The whole time they didn’t say a word. Once in a while, one of them would turn to the other and exchange a small smile, but not a word. 

Unfortunately, the time when Kevin’s father woke up each morning was just a half hour away and they both knew that if Kevin wasn’t in his bed when he came into his room then house arrest would be the least worrisome punishment from his father.

“Javi,”

“I know,” He sighed, “Don’t worry, I’ll think of something to sneak you out for, but next time it’ll be during the day to feel the thrill of sneaking out when your dad’s actually awake.”

Kevin picked his shorts off the ground and pulled them over his soggy boxers, “Do you want him to kill me?” He threw Javier’s shirt over to him and caught his shirt that Javi was throwing to him. 

“He’ll have to get through me before he can get to you.” Javier puffed his chest out after he pulled over his white t-shirt.

Kevin held his hands out in a mock scale, raising and lowering them as he weighed the options “Javier, leather belt, Javier, leather belt…” He dropped his hands to his sides, “Well, good luck with that.” 

Javier scoffed, “Oh really, that’s what I get for protecting you? Well then, maybe I won’t now.” He shoved Kevin roughly and he tripped over a root falling into the water. “Fuck.” Kevin cursed when his clothes that he tried so hard to keep dry were now soaking wet.

Javier stood beside the water with his hands over his mouth, “Shit, Kev, I didn’t mean to, I swear.” No matter how serious he was, he couldn’t hold back his stifled laughter. 

Kevin lifted his hand with narrowed eyes, “At least help me up, you big jerk.”

“Okay, okay.” Javier let his laughs leak out as he carefully stepped over the root to reach his best friend who was bobbing in the water. He grabbed hold of Kevin’s outstretched hand, but instead of pulling him up, Kevin pulled him down. 

“Seriously?” Javier groaned once he settled in the water after the crash. He wasn’t so much annoyed with Kevin for doing it as he was at himself for falling for it-- literally. 

And as much as Kevin and Javier wanted to swim until they shiver again, they knew they were cutting it a bit close with the time so they pulled themselves out of the water (not before some rough housing of course) and grudgingly walked back home, much wetter than they expected to be. 

They stopped at Kevin’s house at 5:23, and Kevin got ready to climb back up the tree that had a branch leading into his window. He turned around to give Javier a smile, “Thanks, Javi.”

“I don’t know if you’re thanking me for the getaway or the surprise dip in the lake.” He joked watching as the water continued to drip as he fixed his grip on the trunk of the tree.

Kevin made a face before he pulled himself up and disappeared through his window, giving him just enough time to shuck off his clothes, toss them into the closet and tuck himself in bed before his father stepped through his doorway. 

As it turns out, Javier never did get a chance to save Kevin from his punishment to go on another adventure, but that was just because they both agreed that going out with a 102° fever would only make it worse.


	5. Eavesdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **eavesdrop- (v) secretly listen to a conversation.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to txmedic37 for the suggestion for the word!!
> 
> Warning for homophobic slurs used by an asshole.

eavesdrop 

"Kevin, c'mon, you don't have to hear this." Javier tried to pull his best friend away from the doorway. 

Kevin shook his head with a whisper, "I have a right to know what he's saying about me. You're mom's in there, too. Don't you wanna know?"

Javier sighed, "I just don't want to see you get hurt." 

Kevin scoffed, "Wouldn't be the first time he hurt me."

"So why go through it all again?" Javier was shushed by Kevin right after the words left his mouth. 

Kevin held a finger to his lips and pointed towards the door where they could hear Mama Esposito's raised voice. 

"That is your son you're talking about, Colin! Damn it, do you even hear yourself?" 

"Exactly! I'm the only one that realizes he needs help!" Kevin's father yelled right back. 

"Honey, please calm down. He's not sick." It sounded like it was Kevin's and Javier's mothers against Kevin's father. 

"He's in high school and hasn't had one girlfriend! What high school boy hasn't kissed a girl? I'll tell you who! Fags!"

"Kevin hasn't found anyone yet, maybe. Whether it be a girl or boy! He's our son, we love him no matter what!" 

"He hasn't found anyone yet because he spends every fucking second with her fairy of a son." 

Kevin flinched and looked over at Javier, "I'm sorry, Javi--" 

Javier shook his head, "It's not your fault, Kevin."

Mama Esposito's voice boomed from the room, "You watch your mouth. You may be okay with treating your son like crap, but that's not how I raised my son." 

Collin scoffed, "You're right. At least your son is on the baseball team. Kevin sits around on that damn piano all day. Next time I hear that fucking kid playing, I swear, I'm gonna break his damn fingers."

Kevin felt Javier's hand cover his in a comforting manner. "He ain't gonna touch you."

"Thanks, Javi." Kevin whispered back, leaning closer into his arm while their parents continued to argue. 

"Don't you dare!" Momma Esposito yelled back, "You don't deserve Kevin as a son. He is the smartest, most talented boy the world has known and you push him around like he's garbage." 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" 

"Are you blind?" His wife screeched, "Just last year, his history report won best in the state and third in the whole damn country! Did you congratulate him? No!" Kevin couldn't see his mother, but he bet she was fuming, "And you never go to any of his piano concerts! You never even give him a chance!" 

"He doesn't deserve a chance! I'm done talking about this. He needs help and if you ask me, we should start by separating him from Javier. It would do them both good. Kevin wouldn't keep him down and Kevin would realize he has no friends in this world."

"It's good that no one asked ya' then, huh?" Momma Esposito snorted. 

"They're attached at the fucking hip. Can they do anything without the other or is that not possible for them?" Colin sneered. 

"And for that I'm glad." Mama Esposito shot back. "Sometimes Javier needs someone to talk to besides his mother and seeing as his father's gone, Kevin helps fill that void. And I think Kevin needs another male to go to with his problems sometimes and since you couldn't care less, Javier is there for him. So no! I will not separate those two because _they need each other!_ "

Colin growled, "Why should I be embarrassed because of them? Kevin's piano teacher called last week to remind me about the upcoming concert or some shit. And you want to know what she said before she hung up? She wanted to know how Javier, _Kevin's boyfriend_ was doing. Why the fuck does she think that kid is dating another guy?" There was a loud bang sounding as if he punched the wall causing Kevin to jerk away from the door. 

Mama Esposito didn't even hesitate before yelling right back, the sudden burst of violence from Kevin didn't faze her. "Because Javier is there for him more than you ever are!" 

"Excuse me for not wanting people in this Goddamn town to think we raised faggots." 

"I'm done dealing with your ignorance, Colin. I don't care if he loved girls, boys, both or neither." Mrs. Ryan said in a quieter, but just as harsh voice as her husband. 

"Well I do."

She scoffed, "Why? You've never cared about him before."

Colin huffed one last mumble about how disgusted he was in them before stomping out the door.

Kevin and Javier didn't get the chance to run away before he was looming over their crouched positions. 

When his eyes laid upon Javier's hand still comforting Kevin, he growled and clenched his fists. 

Kevin's father never showed his anger and possible hatred when someone else was near, but he was still frightened. Until he felt Javier stiffen besides him. 

He looked over at Javier and saw his best friend returning his father's daggers and bared teeth. He felt much safer with Javier by his side and inside of cowering into a hunched position, Kevin straightened his back and said, "I don't care what you think, _Dad_. And I never will." 

Sure, he knew the second Javier left and his mother was asleep he would regret talking his father like that. But right now with Javier by his side, he couldn't bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write each drabble I find myself wanting to write an actual fic of the boys growing up together but I have so many fics i need to write already ugh.


	6. fry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fry (v); (of a person) burn or overheat

"Man, it's so friggin hot," Javier complained as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  

Kevin nodded and pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Turn around," he shook his hand holding his swim shorts.  

Javier rolled his eyes, but complied. Once he was facing the wall he said, "I called up 10 minutes ago for you to be ready. What were you doing?"

"I was finishing my book about igloos. I was imagining I live in one." Javier could hear Kevin's bare feet bounce on his floor as he tried to pull his shorts up and keep his balance.  

"Please tell me you're joking," Javier shook his head, expecting Kevin to say he wasn't joking at all. He was a dork like that.  

"Well, it wasn't really about igloos. It's a book about the Yupik, a group of Eskimo in Siberia and Alaska--" Kevin started to ramble about his book and Javier knew it would be impossible to get him to stop. Like he said, dork.

"Okay, bro, I get it. You better be done," he said quickly. "I'm turning around." He turned around and grabbed Kevin's arm when he saw he was finished.  

Kevin struggled to keep up with Javier as they descended the stairs, but he managed. "Slow down, Javi! The lake isn't going anywhere."

"Yeah, but it may evaporate." He said as they dashed through the kitchen. They almost made it clear before Kevin's mom caught them.  

"Uh-uh, you're not going to that lake without sunscreen on. Especially you, Kevin." She shook her head.  

Javier’s mom, who was sitting across from her, agreed. "You're going to burn out there."

Kevin groaned and tried, "I put it on in my room."

Kevin's mom raised her eyebrows. "Really? Because there's a distinct lack of coconut in this kitchen's aroma. And it's been right here the whole time." She pushed the bottle of sunscreen towards her son. "Don't lie to me, Kevin Ryan."

Kevin grabbed the bottle, but not without a fight. "Mom, what do you expect? Girls wear scented sunscreen, not men."

Javier couldn't help the sudden laugh that he let out. "Well, it's a good thing you're not a man, huh?" Kevin narrowed his eyes at him.  

Kevin's mother smiled and said, "No one will be there to smell you, Kevin. Would you rather smell like a delicious fruit or fry in that sun?"

"Fry," Kevin answered honestly, unamused.   

Javier grinned and said, "I'll make sure he wear it."

After both of their mothers were satisfied, they let the boys escape outside. The second their bare feet hit the grass, they burned.  

"I can't wait to jump in," Javier said.  

"I'm getting in first!" Ryan called running past Javier into the woods.

"No way, you have to stop to put your sunscreen on!" Javier zipped past him just before he lost him in the trees. When he saw the lake just ahead he grinned in victory.  

Kevin wiped that smile when he ran right past him and jumped in after tossing his unused sunblock to the ground. Javier rolled his eyes and jumped in after him.  

After they both resurfaced and enjoyed the welcoming chill of the water, Javier told Kevin, "You're gonna burn, man. And when you do I'll say 'I told you so'."

"Well, that's _my_ problem." Kevin sunk lower in the lake until his mouth was submerged. He slowly came back up and spit the water in Javier's face.  

Javier scrunched his nose as Kevin laughed. "That was disgusting."

"Now you know how that stupid coconut crap feels," Kevin replied promptly before swimming away.  

"Kevin, you little shit." Javier cursed at the rippling water before swimming after his best friend.  

Javier couldn't see him under the water or which way he went. Javier was good at practically every sport. Except Kevin was an even better swimmer. The best on their high school swim team, actually.  

Something suddenly brushed against his leg and he jumped. He was wondering what the fuck could be swimming in this lake when he remembered his fish of a friend. Javier smirked and looked down, waiting for the slightest disturbance in the water and then he'd grab Kevin or kick him. Whichever was easier.  

But Kevin beat him to it and Javier gasped when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. Javier was dragged under the water and Javier opened his eyes and saw Kevin laughing at him through the blurry vision.  

Javier saw Kevin swim back to the surface, probably to get air since he'd been under a while. Javier swam after him and smiled when he noticed Kevin was still laughing at him.  

"You jumped! I got you!" Kevin stuck his tongue out at him, so Javier splashed him in the face over and over until Kevin started to cough.  

"Kevin, oh crap. I'm sorry. You okay?" Javier stopped and moved closer to pat his back, just in case.  

Kevin shook his head and continued to cough into his hand until Javier's arm brushed his. Before Javier could blink, Kevin had himself wrapped around Javier's back and his arms tight around his neck. "I got you, _again_."

"I fucking hate you," Javier said with no heat. He tried to reach behind him to pry Kevin off his back, but he had a death grip.  

"You could never hate me, Javi. You _looooove_ me," Kevin teased in Javier's ear.  

Javier wadded slowly to a more shallow part in the lake and stood up where the the water reached his thigh. "Tough love at best," Javier replied before throwing Kevin off his back.

Kevin let out a not-so-manly-squeal and hit the water, flat on his back. He flailed his arms and legs to stop sinking and get back to his feet. "Now it's _my_ turn to kill _you_."

Javier stepped back a few feet before running full speed and launching himself off the edge of the dirt. He whooped as he cannonballed into the lake, just a few inches behind Kevin.  

Kevin sputtered the water from his mouth as Javier laughed. "Come catch me, leech." Kevin wiped the water off his face and smiled determinedly. Javier quickly started swimming the opposite direction.  

They swam around for a while, each taking turns chasing one another. When they'd get tired and start to head back in, one of them, usually Kevin, would start the rough-housing all over again.  

Kevin tackled Javier in the water and attached himself to his back again just as the sun started to go down. Javier smiled when he heard Kevin laugh in his ear.  

"You're the swimmer, Kev," Javier panted. "Why am _I_ the one carrying you."

"I am very tired," Kevin said matter of fact. Kevin wrapped his legs around his waist so he couldn't throw him off, Javier guessed.

He turned his head as Kevin turned his. They were so close, their noses barely brushed. Javier snorted, looking at Kevin up close. "Bro, you should have put that sunblock on." Javier lifted his hand to dust his fingers across Kevin's flushed check. "Your freckles are popping out, more so than usual."  

Kevin turned his head away from Javier. "Stop. You know I hate them."

"Oh, come on. I think they're cute," Javier said genuinely. He tried to meet his best friend's eyes, but Kevin refused.  

"No they're not. Leave them alone." He tried to push himself off Javier's back, but Javier held onto his legs so he couldn't unwrap them.  "Let me go, Javi."

Javier snorted. "Look's like I got you now." He waddled back to the shallow water and carefully stood out of the water. He felt Kevin's grip tighten slightly and Javier assured him, "I'm not going to drop you again, Kev. We should head back before you become a tomato."

Kevin loosened his legs from Javier's waist and stood on the ground. "Don't tell my mom I didn't wear the sunscreen."

Javier laughed, looking him up and down. "Oh, I don't think I'll need to." He dragged his fingers across Kevin's shoulder. "Look, they're all over here, too."

Kevin looked down at his shoulders and tried to cover most of his freckles self consciously. "Shut up or I'll draw freckles on _you_ while you're sleeping."

"Do that and I'll cut your hair while _you're_ sleeping." Javier shot back, but the threat was empty. He would never cut Kevin's hair in a million years. Kevin hated the buzz cut his dad gave him a year.  Javier liked the way that it wasn't long enough to rival a girl's length, but it was still long enough for Javier to run his fingers through his hair if he wanted-- _not that he ever thought about doing that._

"You wouldn't dare," Kevin said, knowing Javier's answer.  

Javier smiled. "Fine, you got me--"

"Again."

"-- _that time._ But I'd think of something else."  

Kevin raised his eyebrows and quickly said, "Race you back to the house. First one there gets the last Klondike bar!" And then he took off running.  

Javier grinned, now running he could beat Kevin easily. Even if he had a head-start. Javier was getting that ice cream. He started running after Kevin and shot past him just before they reached the break of the woods.  

"Eat my dust, punk!" Javier yelled behind him, inwardly feeling victorious of Kevin's surprised face.  

Javier leaped up Kevin's porch and bounded into the kitchen where his mother was finishing something up on the stove, Kevin's mother was setting the table and Kevin's father was sitting at the table reading that morning's paper. The three adults turned to stare at him while Javier caught his breath.  

Kevin came running in behind him and almost crashed right into him. "Javi, you cheated!"

Kevin's mother gasped when she looked at her son. "Kevin Patrick Ryan! I told you to put sunscreen on!"  

Javier turned to his best friend and laughed when he saw how much redder he looked in the light. He stuck his finger to Kevin's chest and pulled it away, watching as the skin turned white before fading back to red.  

"Bro, that's gonna hurt like a _bitch_ tomorrow."

"Javier Esposito! Watch your language," his own mother scolded. Wow, they both got their full names and they've only been in the house for two minutes.  

Kevin looked down at his chest and flinched. "I know Ma--"

"Apologize to your mother, Kevin," Kevin's father said without looking up from his paper.  

Kevin quickly nodded. "I was going--"

"Don't talk back. Just do it."

Kevin gave his father one last look before signing. "Yes, sir." He turned back to his mother and apologized. "I'm really sorry, Ma. I just didn't want to smell like a coconut and we jumped right in-- I forgot."

Kevin's mother smiled and kissed the top of her son's head. "It's okay, baby. I just want you to stay safe." She looked over at Javier. "You, too, Javi. Just because you don't burn, doesn't mean you're safe from cancer."

Javier smiled at her concern. "I'm fine, Ma. But thanks." He ignored the glare that Kevin's father was giving him, just like he always did when Javier would called Mrs. Ryan Ma and Kevin would call his mom, Momma Esposito. Javier didn't call him Pa or Dad though. He was just Colin and Douchebag. Even Kevin just called him Sir or the occasional Father.  

Kevin's mother turned back to the cabinets. "While we finish up, why don't you go rub aloe on your sunburn."

Kevin nodded, but stopped by the freezer first to take out the ice cream. He didn't even have the freezer shut again before his father said, "Put it back or you'll spoil your dinner."  

Kevin paused. "I promised Javier. He won--"  

Kevin's dad put his paper down and looked up finally. "Do I speak English?"

Kevin didn't move. While he didn't want to cause a scene, he didn't want to give up to his father. "Please? He'll finish it while I put the aloe on."

Javier's mother looked up from the pan. "Supper won't be finished for another fifteen minutes at least."

Kevin fidgeted, but didn't look away from his father's hard stare. It only lasted a few minutes before Kevin's father huffed angrily and said, "Do whatever you want. You don't listen anyway." Before he looked back down to his paper he warned, "But you better eat every single thing on your plate."

Kevin looked unsurely to his mother and she gave him a small smile and nod. Kevin relaxed and shut the freezer with the ice cream still in his hand. He walked by his father slowly and didn't quicken his pace until he was in the hall with Javier.  

Kevin waved the ice cream pack triumphantly to Javier. He rolled his eyes and waited for Kevin to grab the Aloe Vera from the medicine closet before they went upstairs to Kevin's bedroom.  

Javier plopped on Kevin's bed and caught the ice cream Kevin tossed to him before he sat down as well. Kevin put a drop of Aloe on his finger and started to rub it on his cheeks and nose.  

Javier unwrapped his Klondike and said, "Good job back there. You know, for sticking up for yourself." He took a bite of the delicious chocolate covered vanilla ice cream.  

Kevin shrugged his shoulders as he finished off his nose. "Not really. Technically he was just being a parent or whatever. No desserts before dinner. Even if only to be a dick."

Javier rolled his eyes. "He's always trying to be a dick to you. I say ignore him." He watched Kevin flinch when he started to rub it over his chest. "It stings already?"  

Kevin nodded. "This'll take the sting out. I probably won't be able to move tomorrow, though."

"I'll have to run back then to grab the bottle."

"Oh shit," Kevin muttered as he finished up his chest. "I forgot the sunscreen."

"I remembered in the kitchen. Figured it'd be better not to mention it."

Kevin nodded, gratefully. "Good idea." He went to reach behind him and Javier already knew what he was trying to do.

"I'll do your back," he offered. "Eat this." He handed the half of the Klondike bar he didn't finish to Kevin.

"But you won--"

"Shut up and eat it." He exchanged the ice cream for the bottle of Aloe. As he put some of the cool, green medicine on his fingers, he remained calm. Because he was about to rub Aloe on his best friend's back. And while it wasn't sunscreen, like the fantasies he so doesn't create in his mind, it was just as good if not better. Because this was real.

Javier slowly extended his hand and before he even touched skin, he could feel the heat radiating off of him. He closed the gap and carefully began to spread around the medicine. He felt Kevin's shoulders relax as he continued. He poured some more on his other hand so he could use both hands. "Feel good?"  

Kevin nodded with a small moan. "So much better.."  

Javier grinned and began to rub his shoulders as well. He didn't mention the freckles, afraid that Kevin would try to cover them up. He was being honest before when he told Kevin he liked them. But what he liked even more was the feeling of Kevin’s soft skin beneath his hands. He slowly caressed Kevin’s back, making sure to give every spot of burnt skin the attention it deserved. And how easy it would be to press a feather light kiss to one of his freckled shoulder blades.

The trance was quickly broken when Kevin shot up from the bed. “Thanks, Javi. Let’s go eat before it gets cold.”

Javier sighed once Kevin ran out. He tried to remember how Kevin felt in his hold. How much he wanted to extend his hands to Kevin’s chest and pull him flush against his chest. Not that he would ever do that, of course.

Someday he would. Someday he’d pull him close and never let go.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some words for letters I haven't written yet!:)


End file.
